


I think he knows

by peachdrafts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, bestfriends!wonhosh, i still don't know how to tag, spiderman!soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachdrafts/pseuds/peachdrafts
Summary: Soonyoung's sitting at the ledge of the rooftop of his apartment complex, clad in his Spiderman suit and holy shit, Wonwoo’s there inside 7-eleven with a panic-stricken cashier and two robbers.or Spiderman!Soonyoung and bestfriend!Wonwoo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	I think he knows

**Author's Note:**

> still don't know how to tag
> 
> i suck at titles and summaries too.

First of all, Soonyoung was never good at this whole spiderman thing.

Who would’ve thought going to a science exhibit just to get extra points - obviously for science - will get him to be bitten by a radioactive spider who managed to transform him into this spider human he is. He’s already trying to salvage half of his failing classes so he doesn’t repeat any of it and doesn't drop out of the dance club. And now he has to deal with his superpowers. It involves a lot of climbing walls and learning how to aim webs at specific things and dangling through buildings and honestly, Soonyoung isn’t that much of a fan. 

It’s also hard that nobody knows what’s happening, _even Wonwoo_. Gosh, his best friend is going to nag him if he ever finds out. Something along the lines of “I could’ve helped you, dipshit” or “what did I tell you about touching things in a science exhibit, are you out of your mind?” yeah, Soonyoung doesn’t want to hear that. It’s not his fault that the spider has taken a liking to him, silently crawling on his backpack and ultimately making its presence known by biting Soonyoung on the neck.

Second of all, it’s two o’clock in the morning. 

He’s sitting at the ledge of the rooftop of his apartment complex, clad in his spiderman suit (Soonyoung has been practicing, okay) and holy shit, Wonwoo’s there inside 7-eleven with a panic-stricken cashier and two robbers.

Has Soonyoung mentioned how bad he is in this whole spiderman thing?

As spiderman (who is the embodiment of a superhero), he would’ve flawlessly made his presence known by aiming his web on a street light and swinging gracefully in front of the store. The two robbers would then look at him and try to fight him but obviously, Soonyoung is the superhero here so he wins. Spiderman saves the day, he sends Wonwoo home. The end.

But that’s not what happens because Soonyoung is _bad_ at this. 

The moment Soonyoung gets a grip on the street light, his foot slips on the ledge and he swings against his own will, throwing him literally inside the store. The glass wall breaking sends a shock to everyone inside (thank god superhero damages are covered by insurance), both robbers were quick on their feet realizing that someone has come to jeopardize their plan and started attacking Soonyoung. He’s taken aback, because he's never ready ( _when was he ever ready, really?)_ , sending him barreling to one of the aisles. But before they could flee, Soonyoung fortunately managed to get a good aim at them, trapping them together by his web. A few minutes later, the local police came to drag the two robbers away, apparently someone was able to call the police in the middle of what was happening, and of course they did not forget to thank their friendly neighborhood Spiderman. 

Soonyoung looks at the cashier, who’s obviously shaken but already talking to the police officers, to check how the robbery occurred and then he looks at Wonwoo, who obviously does not look amused at what had happened. Did Soonyoung also mention Wonwoo isn’t a fan of Spiderman? Yeah, he claims Spiderman is good for nothing. A so called hero swinging on the streets of Seoul with his ridiculous red and blue costume. Soonyoung wanted to protest then that Spiderman had worked hard on his suit but he might slip up and tell his best friend his ultimate secret so he opted on not saying anything at all.

Wonwoo finally moves, walking out of the store without saying anything and normally, Soonyoung wouldn’t talk to someone he just saved but this is Wonwoo, his best friend Wonwoo who always look like he’s gonna murder someone but deep inside he’s just a bomb of feelings waiting to explode. Soonyoung’s used to his expressions but this was a bit different. He never showed he was scared when the robbers came but he had stared at Soonyoung before he left, face pale and looking a bit dazed. So Soonyoung decided to talk to him,

“Hey!” Wonwoo stopped walking and turned around, eyes questioning upon being called by the superhero.

“You were probably shocked back there. Are you okay?” Soonyoung asked. Wonwoo stared at him and Soonyoung wanted to squirm under his gaze. It looked like he was judging him as if saving him wasn’t the right thing to do. _Does he know? Did he find out he’s Spiderman?_

Wonwoo let out a sigh, “I’m okay.” He said and Soonyoung let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, passing it off as a laugh of relief. 

“That’s good to know.” They stared at each other for a while, Spiderman Soonyoung and Civilian Wonwoo. Soonyoung wanted to say more but what more could he say? He was in his Spiderman costume. Spiderman and Wonwoo had nothing to talk about. If he was just Soonyoung, he would have nagged the older for going out at this hour, check if he was really okay but he can’t do that now, won’t be able to do it unless Wonwoo tells him what happened.

“You should head home, it’s almost four now.” Soonyoung said reluctantly. _You have a test to ace in stat_ , he wanted to add. Soonyoung’s not even sure why he’s like this, a gentle tug in his heartstrings telling him to take care of the other, probably because it’s his best friend who was in danger just a few moments ago. But he’s fine now and Soonyoung should leave, head home to their apartment and wait for Wonwoo to tell him what happened to him. Soonyoung would fake his reactions, obviously, civilian Soonyoung has always expressed his fondness to his Spiderman persona. It’s not the first time he did it so it was easy.

Wonwoo nods, hands deep in the pockets of his jacket. He spares one last look at Soonyoung before turning around to walk back to their apartment. Soonyoung stares for a moment before pulling himself back up to the ledge of the roof and running back to his apartment.

🕸🕸🕸

When Soonyoung woke up later that day, there’s a paper bag placed on his coffee table containing a set meal from his favorite breakfast place that Wonwoo and Soonyoung always go to on weekends. 

There’s a note on it that says, “Thank you.”

Soonyoung sits on his bed, dazed wondering why Wonwoo was thanking him. He doesn’t remember doing something for the other that would require his favorite breakfast as a thank you. And then it clicked, Wonwoo never thanked Spiderman last night. He just responded to what Soonyoung asked and never acknowledged what he did. Soonyoung let out a chuckle before going to the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

Why Soonyoung thinks he could keep it from his best friend? He doesn’t know.

Because of course, his best friend knows him too well. 

Wonwoo knows.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i wrote this honestly. this has been in my drafts for almost a year i think
> 
> also are they just really best friends? i don't know
> 
> tell me what you think.


End file.
